Delicada Declaración
by YuK-G
Summary: De lo que surge cuando Naruto no esta de buenas para otra ducha fría. ¡Vivan los impulsos…y las hormonas!


**N/A: Aquí con otro pequeño toque de inspiración. El fic es uno de los mas OoC que he hecho, por lo que pido disculpas. Siempre trato de que el caracter no se salga del personaje, pero esta vez tenía ganas de hacer algo parecido a ...¿humor...? En fin. Espero y os disfruteis, que solo lo publico para eso, para alegraos por lo menos por un pequeño momento. Si ocasiona todo lo contrario y les da ganas de llorar, me dicen con tiempo para esconderme xD.**

**Si, si, ya, calmaos..Naruto no es mio es de Mashashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Advertencias: em.. el lenguaje esta algo ¿fuerte?.**

_**Delicada Declaración.**_

_De lo que surge cuando Naruto no esta de buenas para otra ducha fría. _¡Vivan los impulsos…y las hormonas!

-Naruto…-llamo al rubio-… Naruto…-le paso una mano por la cara- …¿Kyu-chan?-susurró impaciente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Sai?-gruñó.

-Si dejaras de mirar el perfecto culo de Sasuke, tal vez puedas pasar la materia-le comentó seriamente.

-Si, lo se'ttebayo- desvió su mirada para posarla en la negra de su amigo- Pero los 18 me están pegando y las hormonas exigen demasiado-susurró cabizbajo.

-¿Qué tal si te le declaras?-comentó Kiba que leía un libro como quien no quiere la cosa- Así te ahorras el trabajo de violarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de consejos son esos Kiba?-replicó Temari con el seño fruncido- ¿Y de cuando acá tu muy intelectual?- comentó detallando el libro de insectos que leía el moreno.

-Trata de hacerse el interesante-contestó Shikamaru fastidiado que ante la duda de la rubia tuvo que agregar: ya sabes…Shino…-bostezó.

-Ahh…

-Creo que la idea de Kiba me parece bien-comentó Sai.

-Yo también creo que es buena idea-apoyo la única chica del grupo- ¡Que sea una declaración romántica!-propuso emocionada con una alegre sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-…-los presentes la miraron como si estuvieran viendo la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo-Ni en broma- puntualizó Naruto ¿Él, haciendo una declaración romántica, a otro hombre, que para más resulta ser el bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke? Ni en un mundo paralelo haría algo así ¡Nunca!

-Que mi Kyu-chan sea de mi bando no quiere decir que sea nenaza, rubita- le replicó Kiba dejando a un lado el libro y prestaba la completa atención al tema -_Shino había salido del local donde se encontraban_-

-¿Entonces que sugieres "experto"?- preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Nada…él sabrá el momento y la manera exacta de cómo declarársele-miró al rubio divertido que le miraba serio- En serio, ya verás que todo vendrá natural…y si el Uchiha-bastardo esta de buenas, puede que llegues a tener lo que tanto quieres.

-…¿Un consejo?

-Solo…míralo mas detalladamente-culminó Kiba mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro y lo abría para leer cualquier pagina-_Shino por casualidades de la vida había vuelto al local_-

-¿Es eso posible?- se preguntó a si mismo Naruto mientras los demás suspiraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke le miró como suele hacerlo, frío y carente de emociones con una pose chula que le hacía hervir la sangre. Jodido cabrón, por muy bueno que estuviese no le daba el derecho de mirarlo con aquella pose de superioridad.

-¿No dirás nada?

Pues no. No quería decir un demonio y mucho menos a él, el causante de todos sus problemas y delirios hormonales. No sabía desde que momento aquel trabajado cuerpo le pareció tan irresistible, ni cuando aquel cabello negro le incitaba a tocarlo, acariciarlo, jalarlo…y mucho menos sabía, cuando aquellos ojos pasaron de ser: mirada-chula-que-provoca-patearle-el-culo a una provocadora y sensual. Todo el cuerpo del Uchiha tenía escrita una sola palabra: _sexo. _Y él, justamente hoy, no estaba de buen humor para duchas frías.

-Estoy hablando contigo, imbécil.

Al parecer al endemoniado pelinegro le dio la gana de percatarse de su presencia y notar que estaba diferente estos últimos días, _justamente hoy_.

-¿Qué coño quieres?-le terminó por responder, gruñendo y con el ceño fruncido.

No, de verdad que hoy no tenía ganas de duchas frías y mucho menos teniéndole de frente, con un jeans oscuros algo ajustado, una camisa manga larga negra con los primeros 3 botones abiertos y el cabello algo desordenado por el viento.

Definitivamente, de hoy no pasaba.

-¿Qué tienes? Últimamente estas demasiado serio para ser tu, dobe- le preguntó, metiendo una de las manos en el bolsillo moviendo un poco su cabello.

Naruto tragó duro.

-No me pasa nada que te importe, bastardo-habló con la voz un poco ronca evitando mirarle.

Pues pareciera que hoy el destino estaba en su contra, porque absolutamente TODO gesto que hacía el Uchiha le parecía tentador.

-A mi no me mientas –se acerco y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro hasta que Naruto se percato de la cercanía y volvió la mirada a donde antes, con el seño fruncido y susurrando cosas- ¿Por qué huyes? No me digas que te has vuelto un gatito miedoso-sonrió con arrogancia.

-No tengo nada –repitió zafándose del agarre mientras se acomodaba el suéter- Ya deja de darle vuelt- pero calló de nuevo al ver los ojos de su acompañante. Esté había fruncido el seño imperceptiblemente, pero gracias a los años de conocerse sabía que significaba: **iba en serio**. Suspiró y le devolvió la mirada ¿Quería la verdad? Pues se la daría ¡Y que Kami-sama se encargue de lo demás! Por lo menos sabía que si se molían a golpes, el Uchiha saldría igual de herido, no por nada era un poco más alto que él y tenía los músculos más marcados por las prácticas de fútbol- Tsk… te lo haré fácil bastardo, te quiero follar. Me pones a mil y ya tantas duchas frías por día me hacen mal ¿feliz?

Pues bien, se lo había dicho y más claro que el agua. Ahora a rezar a los santos.

Sasuke había suavizado la mirada y le miró directamente por varios segundos en completo silencio. Observando y analizando las reacciones y movimientos del otro. Naruto le enfrento como si nada, pues el no era ninguna nenaza que se sonrojaba por una simple mirada… aunque por dentro era otra historia.

-…y pensar que criticabas a las chicas porque se enamoraban de mi con solo mirarme-dijo con la voz neutra pero con un pequeño deje de diversión. Naruto apretó los puños y empezaba a sufrir un tic en la ceja izquierda, pero cuando le pensaba responder todo lo mordazmente posible que podía, el Uchiha se le adelanto: Si me le entregara a cada persona que me dice eso, no estaría aquí, te lo aseguro…

-Yo no soy cualquier persona- gruño por lo bajo el rubio. Joder. _Con que las putitas se le habían adelantado_.

-Exacto…-Sasuke cambió su tono de voz frío y cadente a uno más sensual y tentador, cada vez mas cerca-Por que eres tú, Naruto, dejaré que me convenzas…-esto último, se lo susurro en el oído, lenta y pausadamente disfrutando de la respiración algo alterada del rubio darle en el cuello.

Naruto suavizo sus facciones y sonrío suavemente, subiendo una de sus manos hasta posesionarlas en el cuello del Uchiha acariciando sus cabellos y de la misma manera que había hecho él, se le acerco al oído y le dijo, con la voz ronca:

-Creo que eso no hace falta ¿verdad Sasuke?- ronroneó su nombre despacio dejando que su aliento acariciara lentamente toda aquella piel blanquecina.

El pelinegro se separo bruscamente y le empujo hasta hacerle chocar con la pared más cercana. Naruto sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpoo cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos demandantes y deseosos mientras que las manos de Sasuke se hacían con su cuello para atraerle con el fin de profundizar el beso. Todo en él era tan varonil, sexy, elegante y provocativo, que pensaría que le volvería loco con solo ese simple tacto.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, jadeando y con los labios algo hinchados por la brusquedad del beso, el rubio le mordió el labio inferior haciéndole gruñir y en un inesperado movimiento intercambio posiciones, juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

-Je'…creo que no era el único con deseos oscuros aquí ¿eh?

Y antes de que el pelinegro cambiara de parecer y su oscura mente piense siquiera en dejarlo caliente en medio de un callejón oscuro y sucio perfecto para cometer pecados, le volvió a besar. Ni loco perdería la oportunidad que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo _–alabados impulsos suyos y el buen consejo de Kiba-, _por un comentario que ya ni recordaba que había dicho.


End file.
